Se Você Pensa
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Uma conversa entre Bulma e Vegeta logo depois da batalha de Cell, narrada por ela mesma. Capítulo único.


* * *

**Se Você Pensa**

* * *

_Música: Se Você Pensa _

Autores: Roberto Carlos/Erasmo Carlos

* * *

Nota: Bom, eis aí minha primeira songfic.

* * *

_Se você pensa que vai fazer de mim _

O que faz com todo mundo que te ama

Acho bom saber que pra ficar comigo

Vai ter que mudar

Cell enfim tinha sido derrotado e Trunks acabara de voltar à sua época. Tudo parecia voltar à normalidade, mas eu sabia que algo teria que mudar. Vegeta adentrara em minha vida de uma maneira tão discreta e sutil que muitas vezes eu me pegava envolta em perguntas e dúvidas... O que realmente existia entre nós dois? E eu ficava me perguntando se aquilo era um relacionamento... Parecia ser, mas as atitudes e ações dele me faziam questionar se ele sentia algo por mim assim como eu sentia por ele.... Se sentia, então por que não me dava a mínima...? Por que não me salvou e também ao pequeno Trunks da explosão da nave causada pelo Dr. Maki Gero? Na hora, eu não falei nada... Mas me magoou saber que para ele parecia não importar se eu e meu filho tivéssemos morrido ou não... Chichi e Gohan voltaram para casa cerca de 1 hora depois que meu filho do futuro partiu. Os outros já tinham ido embora logo que a nave sumiu no espaço. Agora que toda a poeira havia baixado, era a hora de por as cartas na mesa. Surpreendentemente, Vegeta não tinha ido treinar... Estava na varanda lateral da Corp. Capsula sentado numa cadeira e olhando o céu... O que será que passava em sua cabeça? Talvez estivesse pensando que por muito pouco aquilo tudo não havia deixado de existir... Mas, eu não sei se realmente era isso por que não perguntei. Sentei-me numa cadeira próxima e disse que precisava falar com ele.

— Fale... — ele me respondeu.

— Sinto que preciso tomar uma atitude com relação a nós dois. Preciso que saiba que você vai ter que mudar se quiser continuar comigo e com o nosso filho. — eu falava seriamente e olhando em seus olhos.

_Daqui pra frente _

Tudo vai ser diferente

Você vai aprender a ser gente

Seu orgulho não vale NADA! NADA!

Vegeta nada falou. Continuou me olhando com seus belos e assustadores olhos negros. Apesar do receio de estar fazendo uma bobagem, afinal eu já o amava muito, eu sustentei o meu olhar e ficamos nos fitando por alguns segundos.

— Não dá mais pra ser como era... — eu recomecei. — Quero que saiba que não estou mais disposta a continuar sofrendo com minhas incertezas e muito menos com a sua constante indiferença.

Para minha surpresa, ele continuou calado esperando talvez que eu falasse tudo o que estava me maltratando. Nessa hora eu me perdi um pouco por que estava preparada para rebater as prováveis grosserias que ele iria me dizer... Mas lá estava ele, calado... Perdido em pensamentos apesar de estar me olhando como se estivesse entendendo tudo o que eu sentia... Não! Eu não tinha me preparado para aquela situação, porém já que eu havia começado, teria que continuar ou nada mais ficaria bem entre nós depois disso.

— Quero saber por que não se importou comigo e com o nosso filho na hora em que o Dr. Maki Gero explodiu minha nave. Será que é por que não significo nada para você?

Uma expressão de quem já havia esquecido o ocorrido e fora lembrado subitamente transpareceu em sua face.

— Eu... não sei...

— Não gosta de mim? Não se importa comigo?

— Eu não sei!!! Já disse!

— O que aconteceria se sua família tivesse morrido naquela hora?

Senti Vegeta tremer nas bases quando eu disse isso, mas eu continuei...

— É tão difícil assim para você pensar como uma pessoa normal? Uma pessoa que ama e protege aqueles a quem ama? Não suporto mais tudo isso Vegeta! Não suporto mais o seu ridículo orgulho que é o maior responsável pela frieza de teu coração! Tudo está abaixo do seu orgulho! Tudo!!! Eu, seu filho, sua vida e você mesmo!!!! Até quando continuará a vivendo essa vida sem vida????!!!

_Você tem a vida inteira pra viver _

E saber o que é bom e o que é ruim

Acho bom pensar depressa e escolher

Antes do fim

O que teria acontecido a ele de tão horrível na luta contra Cell? Não era o Vegeta de sempre, pois se o fosse, já teria me mandado calar a boca a tempos. Eu falava tanto e ele estático me ouvindo como se me desse razão e não existisse nada que ele pudesse dizer para se defender.

— Você tem que se decidir... — eu disse. — O que você quer para a sua vida? Como pretende vivê-la a partir de agora? Me diz, Vegeta!!! Por que se for aqui comigo não vai ser mais como era antes... Disso, você tenha certeza! Mas... existe ainda uma outra escolha.... A vida que sempre teve como conquistador de planetas está lá fora esperando qualquer um que queira embarcar nesse destino sem rumo e sem expectativas. Será que está te faltando a emoção das conquistas? A emoção de matar? — percebi mais uma vez que isso o perturbou. — Se essas coisas te fazem falta e são importantes, não vou te impedir de ir... Vai! Segue teu rumo e me deixa aqui com o nosso filho, mas vá consciente de que isso é o que você realmente quer... por que, se fores, perderás tudo, tudo, tudo que tens aqui.... Pode não parecer muito a primeira vista, mas tens aqui alguém que se preocupa contigo e que te ama e também um ser que é parte de você assim como é parte de mim. Se nada disso tem valor, então sua presença aqui não faz nenhum sentido...

— Você quer que eu vá embora? — ele enfim falou algo... nessa hora Trunks acabara de entrar na varanda engatinhando. Vegeta o pegou e o colocou em seu colo. Eu nunca tinha visto Vegeta fazer isso com o nosso pequeno e este nem se assustou com o pai como geralmente acontecia. Vegeta ficou ali olhando para Trunks como se estivesse fazendo uma oração por ele... Não que ele estivesse, mas foi o que pareceu... O que houve com ele? Vegeta nunca agira daquele jeito... Será que algo ruim acontecera a Trunks na luta contra Cell? Dava a impressão de que ele lembrava de algo... E por um instante, eu achei que ele iria chorar ali... Mas isso não aconteceu... Talvez a pressão que eu estava fazendo o estivesse abalando... Não... Com certeza isso não o abalaria... Não a ele, o príncipe dos saiyajins.

— Eu quero apenas que você decida o que é bom e o que é ruim para você... só isso...— eu respondi depois de alguns instantes de sua indagação.

_Você não sabe _

E nunca procurou saber

Que quando a gente ama pra valer

Bom mesmo é ser feliz e mais nada! Nada!

Eu tinha quase certeza que o havia pegado num momento de reflexão. E achei muito bom isso, afinal se ele refletia sobre algo, eu tinha grandes chances que minhas palavras fossem levadas a sério.

— Eu queria muito ser feliz.... E tentar te fazer feliz também... Quando você vai entender que a única coisa que realmente importa nessa curta vida é ser e fazer feliz? Eu sei que deve ser muito difícil pra você ouvir tudo isso, mas eu também sei que você precisa ouvir tudo isso... A hora é agora, meu amor... — nessa hora, eu levantei-me de onde estava. — Se vai ficar, vai se esforçar para mudar esse seu jeito de ser. Vai fazer o possível para se adaptar a esse planeta e tentar fazer dele e da Corp. Cápsula, a sua casa.... E também vai tentar fazer de mim e do Trunks, a sua família... A família que precisa de amor, carinho, proteção... enfim, de você. Quero que tome uma posição e a assuma com todas as conseqüências que esta acarretará. Não posso esperar mais, Vegeta... Se não vais mudar ou pelo menos tentar, então.... Vai embora daqui... Faça isso por mim e por Trunks....

Dizendo isso, saí de sua presença, entrei em casa, subi as escadas correndo e fui para o meu quarto. Me joguei na cama, agarrei o travesseiro e o contraí contra meu rosto. O que eu tinha feito? Tinha mandado o homem que eu amava embora, por outro lado, eu sabia que era o mais certo a se fazer por que eu não podia continuar daquele jeito. O que me esperaria a partir dali se nada mudasse? Sofrimento com certeza...

Eu sabia que Vegeta nunca iria sucumbir à opinião e ao pedido de uma mulher, aliás... de ninguém no mundo inteiro... Me senti naquele instante a última das mulheres, a mais idiota, a mais imbecil... De repente me veio uma expressão que me fez rir contrastando com as lágrimas que já rolavam... A mais insolente também... Teria sido uma grande insolência de minha parte ter me apaixonado por ele e mais até... Ter tido um filho dele... Seria insolência enfrentá-lo daquela maneira tão direta? E por que seria? Eu não era uma saiyajin, então ele não era o meu príncipe! Definitivamente, Vegeta não era o meu príncipe... fosse ele encantado ou não!

Passou-se algum tempo, nem sei quanto... uma hora, talvez duas... Meu choro já tinha cessado e eu quase dormia quando ouvi a porta de meu quarto abrir. Não me virei para olhar quem era, mas me veio o pensamento de que poderia ser meu pai me procurando para discutirmos sobre algum projeto, mas como já disse, não me virei para olhar.

— Bulma, está dormindo?

Aquela voz... era meu pai mesmo e eu com meus pensamentos estúpidos cogitando sim a possibilidade de ser meu pai, mas querendo que fosse Vegeta, mas não era... Não era ele... Com certeza, ele optara pela opção de não querer nenhuma fêmea lhe dizendo como agir. Mas eu estava certa! Eu sabia disso e ele tinha que saber! Bastava-lhe um pouco de bom censo para perceber isso. Meu pai, achando que eu estava dormindo saiu do quarto. Passou-se mais algum tempo, uma meia hora talvez... mesmo com sono, não consegui dormir... A porta novamente foi aberta. Tendo certeza que era meu pai outra vez me procurando, virei-me decidida a lhe dizer que não estava com cabeça para discutir nenhum projeto naquele momento e dei de cara com Vegeta me olhando. Ele se aproximou mais e sentou-se na cama ao meu lado. Sem dizer nada, ele pegou um dos travesseiros para apoiar as costas contra a cabeceira e puxou-me para seus braços...

Ficamos assim abraçados sem falarmos nada um para o outro por muito tempo. Enfim, me enchi de coragem para perguntar...

— E então? O que você decidiu? — o receio e o medo nessa hora me consumiram inteira e sobrepuseram a coragem de ainda a pouco.

— Eu não tenho para onde ir... Não tenho escolha...

Ao ouvir isso me senti reviver por dentro... Esse "não tenho para onde ir" para mim significava "sim, tentarei mudar"... Nunca me senti tão feliz e tão tranqüila como naquele instante em que Vegeta optara por continuar comigo e com Trunks... Ficamos ali... Dormimos ali... E meu amor por ele a partir daquele dia só vem aumentando mais e mais. Sim, fiz o que era certo... e estava quase que totalmente certa em tudo o que eu disse e pensei.... só errei num ponto.... só me equivoquei numa afirmação... Vegeta era e sempre será.... o meu príncipe... e olha que eu nem sou uma saiyajin....

_Se você pensa que vai fazer de mim _

O que faz com todo mundo que te ama...

* * *

escrita em 20/10/2002

* * *


End file.
